Achieving Fruition
by mnee
Summary: A tale where Naruto isn’t the loudmouthed idiot, Sasuke isn’t the most popular kid in school, and the two of them don’t instantly hate each other. Written from Naruto's POV. SasuNaru, yaoi. AU.


This is just something I've had lying around for a while, seems like a refreshing light-hearted fic in relation to my other stories. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, slash, boyxboy, whatever you want to call it. Possibly a bit OOC.

**Rating**: M

* * *

I wish my parents were dead.

Shit, that may be a bit of an overstatement, but still. I mean, they might as well not be parents at all. My dad is the Konoha governor and my mom is a professor at the university. In other words, they're never home. Not that it matters, because now I'm never gonna be home either. No, my parents thought it would be a grand and wonderful idea to send me to some fucking ridiculous private school. Awesome, right? Oh yes, getting to spend loads of time with a bunch of rich pricks sounds like a blast. Not to mention having to completely abandon all of my friends. Did I mention this is also a boarding school? That's right – I'm moving seven fucking thousand miles away so that I can "grow into a mature adult."

Fuck my life.

* * *

"You'll be fine, Naruto." I hate when she uses that stupid impatient voice of hers. Like she has a thousand other things she could be doing instead of standing here saying goodbye to her son.

"Will _you _be fine? Having successfully ruined your only child's life?" Might as well give her something to remember me by.

But, she only narrows her eyes, auburn hair mimicking her reddening face. "Your father and I are only doing what we believe is best for you. Now, come here and give me a hug, I'm going to miss my flight." I flinch away from her touch, swallowing thickly. My eyes are starting to tingle, and I'd rather kill myself than have my mother tell me to stop being a crybaby.

"Bye."

I turn around, and I feel her remain still behind me for a moment, before she turns and begins walking toward the rental car. Damnit.. Swiping my hand under my eyes, I take a moment to look at the campus – I hadn't paid much attention while we were moving my stuff into the dorm. They had offered some kind of tour, but I turned it down because I was still so pissed about even being here at all. The place is alright, I guess, but you can tell it's some richass school. All the kids milling around are in these uptight uniforms. They almost look like suits, for chrissakes. It's like a breeding ground for accountants and lawyers.

I don't have to go to class until tomorrow seeing as the day is already half over. Since I have nothing better to do, I stop by the on-campus convenience store to buy a lanyard for my room key, which I put around my neck. I lose things pretty easily, so I'm taking the precaution.

Speaking of, my room fucking sucks. If you haven't figured it out, my parents are decently well off, but it's not like I'm a spoiled brat or something. I am used to my own room, though, and sharing with some guy I've never even met before makes me uncomfortable. Plus, I have a lot of shit. I have all my music, books, movies, clothes, video games, my computer, etcetera. To add fuel to the fire, I'm kinda a packrat; I don't like to throw anything away. I still have a class blanket I made in kindergarten… but I left it at home, of course.

Anyway, I still haven't met my roommate because he's in class, obviously. But the name next to mine on the door reads "Sasuke Uchiha." When I first walked into the room, I almost doubted that he lived there because of how clean his side of the room was. No clothes on the floor, books lying around, or pictures on the wall. A quick look into his closet confirmed that he was indeed a resident, unfortunately.

I have yet to accept that this is happening. When will be the next time I see Kiba and Sakura? Christmas? The "welcome" box on my bed containing my class schedule and several uniforms only makes the whole thing more official. I'm really not going back, am I? It's for good.. No more Ichiraku, no more Tsunade baa-chan, no more English class with Iruka. The only comforting thing about this whole experience is that I'll have a fresh start. No one here has to know that I'm the gay kid with the hot mom and the dad you shouldn't mess with. It's not like I'm embarrassed about my sexuality or anything, but I had to put up with so much shit back home. Guess that's what happens when you're the only one brave enough to come out of the closet in a rather small right-wing town. The townspeople used to blame my parents, claiming their liberal influence "turned" me gay. Yeah, right.

So, maybe this might not be as bad as it seems. Of course, I haven't even been to any classes yet. Which reminds me that I should probably take a look at my schedule…

Here it is.

1st period: Government and Politics

2nd period: Sociology

3rd period: Creative Writing

4th period: European History

Wait, only four? I flip over the card, but the back is blank. Weird. Must be some kind of mistake. But still, these classes are pretty sweet. They didn't even have sociology at my old school.

I remove the rest of the box's contents, placing three full uniforms on my lap. The uniform consists of khaki pants, a white button-up shirt, and a navy blue blazer with the school's emblem on the left lapel. Well.. I guess I'll have something other than jeans and a t-shirt to wear to formal events now.

Time check. It's almost three, which means my room mate should be arriving relatively soon. Assuming he's going to automatically come back to his room. I guess that makes sense, so he could drop off his books and stuff. Yeah. I'm not nervous or anything, just curious. This is the guy I'm going to be living with for the next five-month long semester, after all.

I sit on my bed, kicking off my shoes and removing my hoodie. It's January, but I didn't see many of the students wearing jackets. Maybe it's just because I have Southern blood and I'm used to warm winters, but seriously. It has to be around forty degrees and they don't even seem the slightest bit perturbed by the weather.

Sighing, I lay back and stare at the popcorn ceiling. That's another thing I'm going to miss about home: the sun. From what I read up on this place, it's rather cloudy year-round and they only get a few sun-filled days in the summer. Honestly, don't they know that shitty weather leads to more suicides? What a dumb place to have a school.

Seems I was pretty pooped from the flight, drive, and stress accompanied by it all, because apparently I fell asleep. I awaken to find someone standing over me in a pristine, pressed uniform, shiny black shoes visible on the floor. Rubbing my eyes, I sit up and yawn widely, afterwards leaning against the wall to take in the person before me. He's tall, but probably an inch or two shorter than me. Skinny. I stare at his eyes; they're black and wide, matching the dark shade of his hair. When I stop analyzing him feature-by-feature and take in the bigger picture, I hear myself suck in a breath. He's _hot_.

"Naruto."

My brows furrow together in confusion, undoubtedly giving me some dumbfounded expression. Then it clicks. "Oh. You must be Sasuke." Sasuke, my room mate. My _sexy as fuck _room mate.

"Yes." He glances at my bed and the surrounding space with a blank face. "It appears you've made yourself at home."

"Well, this _is _my home for the next however many months, right?" I give him a lopsided grin, scratching the back of my head. I can't tell if he's angry, impassive, or pleased. He doesn't respond, instead placing his school bag at the foot of his bed and shrugging off his blazer.

"So.." I begin, feeling the need to fill the silence. "How come you didn't already have a roomie?"

"He was expelled for vandalizing school property." Sasuke undoes the first three buttons of his shirt, forcing me to divert my attention. I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy to find his new room mate oogling his chest.

"That sucks." I swallow, clearing my throat loudly. "Uh.. is there anything I should know about you?"

For once, he looks at me, the hint of a smirk visible on his slightly upturned lips. "I hate loud music and messy floors."

"Ah." I nod my head, giving a smirk of my own. "I tend to maintain my music at 85 decibels and keep a moderately cluttered floor space."

He shrugs his shoulders, seeming satisfied by my reply as he seats himself in his cushioned desk chair. "Close enough." Flipping open his laptop, he leans back and rapidly types in a web address. I admire his long, slim fingers – perfect hands for playing the piano.

"And what brings you to this _fabulous_ school, Naruto?" He remains turned toward the screen, but I smile nonetheless.

"Parents. Forced me into it, basically."

"That's the general consensus around here." Even from the back, it's evident how thin Sasuke is. His shirt hangs loosely from his frame, having no muscle or fat to cling itself to. Through the slightly sheen fabric I can make out the outline of his vertebrae, especially at the base of his neck.

"Oh? Here I thought people chose to turn themselves into corporate cattle willingly." I hear him laugh, a soft sound that I somehow feel doesn't emerge very often.

"Yeah, let's just say this isn't the first choice on the 'preferred schools' lists of most students." He finally turns in the chair, appearing to give me a once-over as he musses his hair. "What's your class schedule, anyway?"

I pick up the card, flicking it towards him. Due to its flat shape, however, it floats to the ground almost perfectly in between us. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke brings his chair closer and picks up the schedule. "They messed it up, though, my other classes aren't on there."

He scans the piece of paper quickly, lifting a brow before speaking. "No, we have block scheduling. Only four classes." Glancing back to the card once more, he purses his lips. "We have sociology together."

"Cool. I took anthropology online last year. My old school pretty much sucked at offering any interesting classes."

"They certainly have plenty of options here." He rolls even closer to my bed as to return the schedule, placing it gingerly upon my comforter before scooting away. I memorize the exact spot his fingertips touched so that I may run my own across it later.

An odd jingle that reminds me of the kung-fu fighting song suddenly rings through the air, causing Sasuke to automatically reach into his pocket and extract his cell phone. A text. He reads it, then types a reply and eventually returns his gaze to mine. "Do you like movies?"

I shrug. "I guess. Not really into anything that Hollywood craps out these days, though."

Another smirk. Sasuke places his phone back into his pocket, turning and beginning to type away on his laptop's keyboard again. "The film club is showing a Hindi film in the Fine Arts Center tonight. If you're interested, you're welcome to join."

Hindi, eh? I've certainly seen my fair share of Bollywood cinema. One of the many ways to rebel against the pathetic little conservative society I was raised in. "Sure. What time?"

"Eight."

"I'll be there." Smiling, I shamelessly continue to focus on Sasuke's long, pale neck. Yes, this place was definitely seeming to be better than I had first imagined.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! Please review with your thoughts. ~Mnee**


End file.
